Sweet Dreams
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: Missing moment one shot from episode 6x03.


This is my missing moment from episode 6x03. I'm sorry I just can't believe that Chuck and Blair would lie all night long side by side and not do anything. So I decided to rectify that. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks again for all the previous reviews, favorites and follows. My readers are the best. I own nothing.

* * *

He pressed her hard up against the wall as his hands explored her barely clothed body. She was so warm and soft and perfect that he couldn't stop touching her. He ran his hands up under the black nightie and cupped her ass.

"What do you want Blair?"

She looked at him with hooded eyes. "I want you to fuck me."

He smirked at her as he lifted her up. He felt her legs wrap around his waist tightly as he thrust forward hard and entered her wet center.

Chuck jolted awake, disoriented and half asleep. His breathing was hard and his heart was racing. The first thing he became aware of was that he was painfully aroused. Secondly, he realized that he was still in Blair's bed. Fuck, how could he allow himself to fall asleep? How stupid of him. He had only meant to stay until she had dozed off. He knew the longer he laid there in Blair Waldorf's bed the greater the chance of him losing all control.

The last thing he became aware of was Blair herself. She had shifted in her sleep and was out from under the duvet. Her legs were entwined with his and her hand was resting against his thigh. Her barely there nightie had risen up to dangerous heights. He took a deep breath trying to get himself under some sort of control but between the erotic dream and the star of said dream wrapped around him it was making it almost impossible.

He glanced at the silver clock on the bedside table. It was three-thirty in the morning. Dorota must have come in at some point before she left to turn off all but one of the lamps. There was a soft glow in the room.

He decided the best course of action was to extract himself as quickly as possible from Blair and head home where he could relieve some of the pressure. He had never refrained from sex for anyone and this situation was literally killing him.

He took another deep breath and slowly started to pull his left leg from between Blair's. As he moved he heard her moan that sweet, sexy moan of hers and he felt his erection tighten even more.

His leg was finally free and he very carefully started to sit up. Almost immediately Blair came awake. It was probably the combination of the shift of weight and the sudden lack of body heat.

She stared at him groggily. "Where are you going?"

He forced a smile he didn't really feel. "It's late Blair. I'm going home."

She reached out and wrapped her arm around his waist pulling herself closer to him. "Don't go. Just sleep here." She brought her leg up and the nightie rose exposing all of her upper thigh.

Chuck groaned. "I have to go."

It was then that she looked up at him. She knew that look on his face she had seen it enough recently. She ran her hand over his raging erection and down his thigh.

"You don't need to go." She ran her hand back up to his chest and finally to his bowtie. She very slowly began to untie and pull it free.

"Stay. Please." She unbuttoned the top five buttons of his custom made shirt and kissed the exposed skin. He felt incredibly warm.

"Blair, you have to stop." He took her wrist in his hand to halt its wandering.

She then leaned up and kissed him. "I'm asking you; no I'm begging you to please stay." She pulled her wrist free because he wasn't really gripping it all that tightly.

She quickly shifted herself and straddled his upper thighs. "I really do need you Chuck, in the worst way possible." She made fast work of the rest of his buttons and removed both the shirt and his jacket.

Chuck realized resisting was futile and decided to give in. Besides he wanted her as much as she wanted him. It really was stupid to deprive themselves any longer.

She removed his belt and threw it to the floor with the rest of his clothes. She leaned forward and kissed his bare stomach making a trail up his chest and finally to his neck.

He shoved his hands into her dark chocolate curls and pulled her face up to look at him. "You are so beautiful." He brought her mouth down to meet his and his tongue began to explore her sweetness.

He ran his hands down her back and over her bottom where he grabbed the hem of the black piece of silk and started to pull it up her body. Blair sat back and let him remove it from her. He tossed it aside and stared at her beauty. Reaching up he cupped her right breast in his left hand running his thumb over the hardened nipple. He then squeezed it gently and she moaned biting her bottom lip. He captured her other breast and continued his ministrations.

After a minute he ran his hands down her flat stomach to her full hips. Reaching the thin lace of her panties he hooked his fingers in on both sides and tugged hard ripping them from her. She squealed and he smirked up at her.

"How badly do you want me Blair?" His hands gripped her thighs.

"You have no idea." She ground her wet, hot center against his clothed groin.

He slowly traced a line with his index finger along her inner thigh up to her center. He pushed two fingers deep inside of her never breaking eye contact with her.

Her breathing quickened as he thrust them in and out of her. "You're so tight and wet. So ready."

Her head fell back and he didn't think there was a more beautiful sight then Blair Waldorf completely aroused. Her skin was flushed pink and warm. He suddenly removed his fingers from her. He wanted to be buried deep inside of her when she came.

She groaned in protest and looked down at him. He leaned up and pulled her down for a kiss. He then whispered in her ear, "I want you to ride me." He bit her earlobe hard enough to pinch a little.

She put both of her hands on his chest and shoved him back onto the pillows. "Your wish is my command." She leaned over and kissed him deeply as she raised her hips off of him. She kissed him one more time and then slid back a bit and made fast work of his trousers, socks and boxers.

She then started from his right knee kissing a trail up to his raging erection. She cupped his balls and squeezed slightly. Chuck hissed as his hand came up to gather in her hair. She ran her tongue along the underside of his penis finally taking the tip into her mouth and sucking gently. She could taste him on her tongue. She then lowered her head and took him fully into her mouth as she continued to cup his balls. She felt his grip tighten on the back of her head as she moved up and down his length.

Suddenly he pulled hard on her hair and she looked up at him. "That's enough Blair. As much as I adore that mouth of yours I want to come while buried deep inside you."

She kissed her way back up his body running her hands over his chest and shoulders. She kissed him one more time before sitting up and taking him in her hands and slowly lowering herself onto him. She moaned as he stretched and filled her completely.

Chuck settled his hands onto her hips as she started to set the pace. He knew he wasn't going to last long and didn't want her left unsatisfied so he reached out to where they were joined and used his thumb to help her along.

He was mesmerized by her beauty as he watched her move above him. Her head was thrown back and her breasts were pushed forward. Her skin glistened with perspiration. Within minutes he was feeling the tightness in his testicles and he reached up cupping her breast and tugging hard on her nipple.

She screamed his name as she came hard with him following immediately. She collapsed against him with her head laid just below his chin. She was panting.

He was still partially buried inside of her and he liked it that way. His hands came up to wrap around her back and he kissed the top of her head.

"You are amazing." He was making tiny circles along her spine.

She raised her head and kissed him. "Thank you." She kissed him again. "I love you Chuck."

He reached out next to him and pulled the duvet back over them so she wouldn't get chilled. "I love you too, Blair. More than I could ever say."

She placed a kiss against his bare chest and then laid her head back down. Within minutes they were both sound asleep again.

Chuck slept better than he had in months and woke feeling complete and happy with the woman he loved wrapped in his arms.


End file.
